User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jessica-brown--findlay.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fandyllic (Talk) 00:19, March 1, 2013 Admin nomination I will make the Community corner notice popup to remind people to look at your nomination... If you get enough support, you may regret it... ;-) There are some very contentious users here. Of course, you will have the power to ban them if you choose. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Mar 2013 9:27 AM Pacific Hello Dear QueenBuffy Welcome to Downton Abbey Wikia. Thanks you for your contribution. hbellamy 20:43, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ( Talk ) Admin Hello, I noticed that you are from the US and was wondering if you realize that as an admin you will be seeing all the spoilers for season 4, before the episodes are shown in America. This site is updated based on the British schedule. I think Britain will get season 4 in September and America not until January. If that is ok then by all means the site can use all the help it can get, and the more the merrier. Abbess. Abbess (talk) 20:28, March 9, 2013 (UTC) GoT I don't think I should have been banned from that wiki. CestWhat (talk) 17:06, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :I do, and you were recklessly challenging not only me, but Gonzalo84 and Werthead. You had multiple warnings.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:55, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I write on my TalkPage opinions on the show. These are just opinions on my TalkPage, not content of articles. Ignore them if you like. I'm allowed to do so. CestWhat (talk) 19:07, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Please, let's stop this discussion of the Game of Thrones Wiki. We do not need to bring the problems of other wikias here. I too had problems at the Game of Thrones Wiki, and so I just don't go there.Abbess (talk) 19:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I can't be much help. Although I am an Admin, my capacity is more of design/layout/updating of the main page and articles and ensuring spammers/trolls get blocked. I really don't know what all is going on in this incident, so I have to trust that the other Admins are being fair. If you feel you were unjustly blocked, you can bring it to the Wikia staff. Again, sorry I can't be much help on the matter. 19:36, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :That point reminds me that admins are suppose to write on the blocked contributor's TalkPage the rational for that block for others to review and agree or not with. That didn't happened here. CestWhat (talk) 20:18, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Also you are listed on GoT Wiki as a council and I'd like some council. CestWhat (talk) 18:44, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::As a council member - I am here for the Wikia Staff. It means I try new features that Wikia is about to release. Like I said, there isn't much I can do on the GoT wiki. Have you spoken to Wikia yet? 19:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Game of Throne Take 2 I asked the Central Wiki and they told me to try again with other another local GoT admin. I'd figure I'd wait a few days to ask again since you would busy with the third season premiere episode last Sunday. I toke advantage and wasn't as harmonious as I should have been. I shouldn't poke at something and then act surprised when it caused a reaction I don't like. All I'm asking is for a bridge between me and User:DD who was very encouraging at first. He thinks that I went downhill and was only going to get worst. I very much see how that came off and I think there difference between a temporary block (as in a week) for this stuff is then a permanent blocked, right? I know the GoT Wiki will be fine and dandy without me so I'm only asking for myself since it can be fun and I was bring my Downton Abbey baggage with me which wasn't fun for you, me or anybody else. FYI noticed I'm referred to as "him" on TalkPages and just to clarify, it's "her." CestWhat (talk) 18:23, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :I would suggest maybe messaging Dragon Demands here, directly. We are pretty slammed right now, and you would have a better chance at explaining yourself than I would being a go between. Let's see what he says first. 18:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I like third-parties, but fine. ::To User:DD, beyond anything else, here is another quote. ::I figured if I wrote, "I think Robb Stark's on Mars" it wouldn't really matter since it's only on my TalkPage. I get that I shouldn't poke at something and then act shocked and innocent when I get a reaction that doesn't work out well for me. CestWhat (talk) 18:37, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I've tried here and through the Central Wiki, and gotten no respond. Please, I'd just like a chance to move past this. CestWhat (talk) 18:24, April 7, 2013 (UTC) shallow and cynical I only noticed this quote now from User:TheDD on User:Werthead's TalkPage. Quote: "I personally want to use the youtube clip incident (combined with general misbehavior and arguing with admins) as a shallow and cynical excuse to throw him off the wiki. But as such unilateral action may prove controversial, I'm passing the judgement on to you rather than act hastily." User:DD didn't discuss my block at all. I noticed that the TalkPages of other blocked users is filled with discussion before a permanent block. Even User:DD has been blocked several times yet was allowed to return to edit so long as the incidents didn't continue which is all I'm asking. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User%3AThe+Dragon+Demands I note that the "youtube" incident was originally handled as quote, " Well, no harm done. Be careful in the future anyway." http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CestWhat?diff=74247&oldid=74243 User:DD then deleted that off my TalkPage. I don't think it's unfair to bring this to you as the Central Wiki told me to do that I think a permanent block was unfair and that User:DD isn't being fair, but, in his own words, "shallow and cynical" in his blocking. I'd note that the issue I brought that got User:DD so upset, that the show is vague about Robb Stark's camp being in Riverlands or the Westerlands, was something that Westeros.org itself brought it so I wasn't totally out to lunch about it. (cite:http://youtu.be/WjEs9jwf9PY?t=27m12s) I still think it's fair that I was permanently blocked unfair and that admin who did so, when writing publicly that he using "shallow and cynical excuse" as a rational, can at least be questioned. Again, I'm not mad or out make anybody mad. I look back and see I should have just "sit down, shut up, work diligently" as User:DD told me to do. CestWhat (talk) 21:50, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Dude, despite DD being sometimes sarcastic and a bit mean, you kept pushing your Robb theory despite it being contradicted even by the bluray extras, which you refused to check. The truth is that instead of contributing to the wiki you were becoming an annoyance, or have you forgotten the spoilers incident?. If you have issues take them to Central, don't harass other admins in other wikis.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:17, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not a dude. The Central Wiki told me talk specifically to User:QueenBuffy by name. I'd note that User:QueenBuffy first talked to me on another wiki so I don't see how it's "harassment" on my end if she started it. I just like to be unblocked. I'd note the first spoiler incident, that a meeting between Arya and so-n-so, was actually added by User:DD after you deleted it. I just argued on the née Frey because I didn't want it used to be blocked which was exactly what happened. The policy on spoiler is that they are deliberate and repeated. It was a mistake, but not deliberate or one that I repeated. It was once and an honest mistake. I just pointed out stuff on my talk page. You didn't argee so I didn't edit a page. You ignore that even Westeros.org has pointed out what I did. Not that he's in wherever, but that it's vague. So what. I don't care about it. I'd just like the courtesy that I didn't show you. I don't want to be unblocked just to repeat arguing. I just enjoy editing. CestWhat (talk) 00:30, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :: I will be blunt: as I have already said, I originally said "no harm done" with posting a youtube clip because I took you at your word that it was a link to another website (Vulture.com or something) that happened to have an embedded clip. I later realized you had lied when I later checked the link (which I should have originally), recanted my earlier statement of "no harm done". As for my statement that "I want to use this as a shallow and cynical attempt to throw CestWhat off the wiki"...do you think for an instant that I was trying to hide that statement? I made it publicly, I wanted you to read it. Other wikis such as Mass Effect Wiki throw people off for less than that. But Gonzalo84 has summarized this better than I could: you were becoming an argumentative nuissance. Yes, wikis frequenty have debate...on a daily basis you were finding new topics to nitpick about with the Admins, not backing down no matter how many times we tried to reason. This was a massive distraction on the eve of the Season 3 premiere, we told you as much, you ignored us. You do realize that the Season 3 premiere retroactively established that Robb's army was indeed in the Westerlands, when he mentioned "Oxcross" by name? You may find this a shock, but as the guardians of Game of Thrones Wiki, we don't particularly care if you - one fan among thousands - personally "enjoy" editing. You weren't "contributing" but picking arguments over minor topics. As for "discussing" the ban, I did with the other Admins. I asked Werthead and Gonzalo84 if they wanted to revert the ban and they took no action. I still think you should be banned. Permanently. I'm not a humanitarian mission to rehabilitate other wiki-editors; I'm here to make an accurate online encyclopedia. Stop bothering us. You lost. You're never going to be on Game of Thrones Wiki again. For the next six seasons that it runs. You could have played by the rules but you didn't. And we need to keep the other users in line. We were well within our means to ban you and there's little you can do about it. Again, Mass Effect Wiki doesn't put up with this, and we're establishing high standards of editing.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:53, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't forget that the spoiler thing began when you added that Roslin would marry Edmure in the update family trees forum--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:12, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Permanent ban v. temporary ban The Central Wiki tells me to talk to you by name and now you get another contributor that I never spoke with here to tell me to go back to the Central Wiki. This seems to imply to me at least that you were discussing me and I think I wish you'd talk with me as well about it. Fine, I wasn't perfect and I feel like that I temporary ban (it's been over a week) would have been warranted rather then permanent. CestWhat (talk) 00:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :I simply asked another Admin, besides DD, what occurred. I wasn't on as frequently as Gonzalo so I asked him what he thought. We have 2 admins now that seem to think your block should stand. I will talk with DD when we aren't so busy and see if he's changed his mind on anything. For now, it is out of my hands. 00:52, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I've commented above. I believe in a permanent block.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:55, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Your input is requested at the What is canon and good citations/references Forum Hello, there's an important discussion going on about the Canon Information page that we'd like to have your input on. It's important that as many people as possible take part since once these guidelines are approved they will affect everyone. Please take a look at the page and give your opinion here: Forum:What is canon and good citations/references. Thanks, - bloob (talk) 14:08, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Apologies, I should have linked to the bottom section of that forum page, where the discussion on the Canon Information page is taking place: Forum:What is canon and good citations/references#Discuss the Downton Abbey Wiki:Canon information page. -- 17:16, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Please give us some feedback about admin candidates Hello, a user has recently put themselves forward as a candidate for adminship. I'd appreciate your input and you can can find the discussion here: Forum:Adminship#Bluebellanon. We really need the feedback! -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 27 Jul 2013 10:01 AM Pacific Your attention is requested Hello! There's a discussion currently taking place that I'd really value your opinion on: Forum:Should we enable the new style of forums? --blue (talk) 14:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC)